Gotta Break Your Heart!
by Piplup1212
Summary: "I'm breaking up with you." Four voices chorused at the same time. Four couples just broke up. Four boys, four girls, four regions, four voices, one reason. What is this reason? How bad is it they had to break up with their significant other? Rated T just because I wanna. Will officially be a multi-chapter story
1. Gotta Break Your Heart!

**Pokémon One shot**

**Pip: This idea has been in my head but not my profile so I decided to write a one shot prologue.**

**Avery: Hello! I'm one of Pip's OCs!**

**Pip: Who said you could be here?**

**Avery: Me! Anyways, Pip doesn't own Pokémon and me and my friend will not appear in here. See ya!**

**Normal POV**

"I'm breaking up with you." Four voices chorused at the same time. You might be thinking it's two couples saying it to each other but nope. Four boys, four girls, four regions, four voices, one reason.

**Johto Region**

A brunette girl stood in front of her auburn haired boyfriend, or ex.

"Leafy, you're joking," he said. She shook her head and gripped her hat.

"I'm sorry Gary but I'm not," she replied. He, Gary, gasped.

"Are you saying travelling all the way to Johto, where you were training, from Sinnoh was a waste of time?" Gary asked. Leaf bit her lip and nodded. The guilt was gnawing at her, not letting her out of its grip.

"I thought we promi-"

"Gary, it just isn't working out anymore!" Leaf yelled, her brunette hair swaying lightly when she swiftly bent forward.

"... If that's how you feel... See ya Leaf..." He muttered, turning around. Leaf turned, their backs to each other.

_What did I do to make her not like me anymore?_

_If only he knew why... but I can't let him. _

They walked away, Leaf turned to look at him before putting her head down and continuing to make her way. Gary did the same right after she turned.

"I need to hurry if I'm gonna catch the ferry by nightfall," she said. She started running before releasing her Pidgeot.

"Please, hurry to the ferry. I don't wanna stay here any longer," she said. Before she knew it, the wind carried her hair, as well as her tears. Now they knew, the world is now off its axis.

**Kanto Region**

He stopped, replaying those words in his head.

_It must be April Fool's Day, it just has to be._

His head snapped to the calendar. It was January 17, it's a joke. It has to be.

"Misty," he looked at the red head across from him, "you are joking...right?"

"Ash. I am not joking. Maybe I should have waited, spoiling this whole lunch was a bad idea," she said. He grabbed her, Misty's, wrist.

"Don't leave, please. What did I do?" He asked. She looked into his eyes, immediately melting at the innocence and sadness in his eyes. She shook her head.

"You didn't do anything. You wouldn't understand anyways," she told him. He frowned.

"Why? Because I'm _too _childish?" He shot back. She glared.

"If you were me you'd understand!" She yelled. He looked away.

"When will I see you?" He asked. She backed away in surprise, turning around and biting her lip.

"I'm not coming back Ash," she muttered. If you were silent, you would hear his childishly lovable and big heart shatter. She left, brushing back a tear, leaving him to gape where she once stood.

"Why?" He asked. No answer. Silence... he heard silence was golden, but right now... he didn't feel richer. For the first time in the life of Ash Ketchum, he had lost two things. His appetite_ and _his girlfriend. He stood up and walked up to his room.

"Pikachu... I'm so glad you're here right now..."

"Pika pi..."

**Sinnoh Region**

To say he was surprised was an understatement. He was furious.

He gripped her shoulders. "Why are you leaving me?"

"I can't tell you. You won't understand!" She yelled.

"Why wouldn't I? Hm?" He asked.

"I'm not allowed to say! I'm going away," she said. He loosened his grip and his plum like hair swayed as he backed up a little.

"How far?" He asked. She gulped, brushing back strands of her navy blue hair.

"Where troublesome? Tell me!" He yelled. She turned her head to the right, closing her eyes.

"I can't say. But I'm going to a different region," she mumbled. His eyes widened slightly, rare for someone like him.

"Which region?"

"I'll tell ya one thing. Any other region but this. Tell Reggie I said bye..."

"So you're just gonna leave me? Not gonna let me fight?" He asked.

"Troublesome, wait." He ordered.

"I'm not some Lilipup Paul." She bit back. He frowned.

"Dawn, please," he said. She turned to face him but didn't answer, yet he knew what she said.

"I guess I'll see you," he said.

"Correction, it's good bye."

**Hoenn Region**

Her sapphire eyes were on the verge of tears. The brunette was currently trying to keep herself from breaking down and getting too close to _him._

"Why are you leaving?" He asked. The great Drew Hayden, once again felt devastated and frustrated, much like his first loss at a contest.

"I have to Drew. I can't stay here!" She cried, waving her arms frantically.

"That's not an answer. You're not running off with Brendan are you?" Drew asked in disgust.

"He's a friend! I need to leave Hoenn!" She screamed.

"Why? It's a simple question!" He yelled.

"It's not safe here. There, I've said enough." She huffed.

"What do you mean it's not safe? I'll hire guards or something, just please. Stay." He pleaded. She bit her lip.

_He really does care, huh?_

"Drew, please. My family understands, why can't you? I need to leave soon." She told him.

"May, I'm your boyfriend. You're the only one I really care about." He muttered.

"You still have Solidad and Harley," she said.

"It's not the same." Drew whispered.

"I know. It hurts me a little too. Tell them I said bye. The ferry will be here soon and I can't miss it," she said. Drew frowned and nodded.

"Go. Just leave before I regret letting you go," he said. She smiled.

"You only know you love her when you let her go," she said. He smirked and nodded.

"Bye."

"Right back at ya."

She watched him disappear before letting a few tears fall.

"I should go..."

**Normal POV**

All four girls revealed something.

_If only he knew why... but I can't let him. _

_If you were me you'd understand!_

_I can't say. But I'm going to a different region._

_It's not safe here. There, I've said enough._

What do those mean? Why can't she let him? Why wouldn't he understand? Why can't she and where to? Why is it not safe there? What is the one reason?

"It's time."

**Pip: I know, probably a weird idea. I think that the guy breaks up with girl is a little over used so I thought I'd try this.**

**Avery: Meh. **

**Pip: I'm so happy! It's a long weekend over here. X3 **

**Avery: I'm guessing you're gonna try to update something?**

**Pip: *le gasp* How did ya know?!**

**Avery: I'm a mind reader. **

**Pip: No you're not! *looks at profile***

**Avery: 0.0 You never heard of sarcasm? Anyways, please review and this might become an actual story.**


	2. The Reason Revealed

**Pokémon fanfiction**

**Pip: I have decided to make this an official multi-chapter story. **

**Drew: Or you just couldn't get enough of me. *flicks hair* **

**Pip: *widens eyes and gags* That's May's job!**

**May: No one will bring me into this conversation!**

**Pip: Anyways, my 'Detective May' story is on hiatus until I can get myself to rewrite the two chappies I lost. I had everything planned out. Just in case ya'll wanna know.**

**Ash: That sucks. *nibbles on cookie***

**Pip: Okay, why is everyone here!?**

**Misty: Because we are all in the story and May is usually in these things.**

**Pip: Whatever. May, go get some food. I trust you because you aren't a super big pig.**

**Dawn: What's a pig?**

**Pip: Oh right, she doesn't eat like a Munchlax but she does eat a lot.**

**May: Gee, thanks.**

**Gary: May, we all know you love to eat.**

**Leaf: You aren't making this better.**

**Paul: Gary, shut your trap.**

**Pip: *sweatdrops at the amount of characters* I uh.. I don't own Pokémon.**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Four figures were currently running swiftly yet silently through the darkened halls. They came to a halt when they saw a dim light flow into the hall and a shadow descended into view.

"There it is, the vase," a voice said.

"I don't get it. What's so special about it?" Another voice asked.

"It's a vase from an ancient civilization. I hear it's worth a lot of money," the original voice replied. A hand picked up the vase and the four figures in the hall frowned. One signaled to prepare. Their hands gave a slight green glow. A glow that said something unnatural about the person.

"Come on, we gotta hurry," the first voice said. A hum of agreement was heard and the light disappeared from the halls. The four figures ran in.

"Not on our watch!" One of them yelled. The two figures growled at the other four.

"It's them," one said to their partner in crime, "those mutants."

One of the four figures gasped, a pink glow came from their hands, "we are not mutants!"

The thief's voice laughed, "oh really? I thought you were caught in an accident."

"So what if were? We were trying to save those we cared about," a different voice replied, flinching as a memory flashed through their mind.

"I don't give a crap. Crobat, attack!" The second voice yelled, throwing a pokeball. One of the four figure gave a grin, a aquamarine glow surrounding their hands.

"You too sweet Crobat, use bite," the second thief said.

"I'll beat you four to a pulp, poison fang," the first thief commanded.

One of the four figures laughed, a green glow showing, "come on girls, all together!"

Four glows; a pink, a green, one of aquamarine, and the was red with a slight blue tip at the ends. The glows now in front of their bodies, shot out a beam, hitting one of the Crobats. The one with a pink glow stumbled as she got attacked with bite from the back. Her glow disappeared for a moment.

"Piplup, bubblebeam!" She yelled, as a Piplup's silhouette appeared in the slight darkness.

"Pip piplup!" It cried as it attacked the Crobat.

"Darling Crobat, supersonic!" The second thief commanded. The girls covered their ears.

"Keep it up dah-ling," the thief said.

"Crobat, show those goody two shoes your new air slash," the first thief said. One of the girls took out a pokeball.

"Glaceon, protect!" She yelled, flinching at the supersonic. A greenish-blue dome surrounded the girls and their pokemon.

The two thieves growled in annoyance. One of the girls slipped out of the dome and ran, grabbing the vase. She did a roll and stood in front of it in the corner protectively, ignoring the ringing of the supersonic fading away.

"Curses, Crobat, get me that vase!" One of the thieves exclaimed. A Crobat flew towards her.

"Aqua, I'll handle this!" One of the girls said, running to her and using her green glow to fire an attack upon the angry bat pokemon, effectively making it back away.

"You _girls_ disgust me," the first thief spat as his Crobat came back, next to the other one.

The girl with a pink glow from her hands as well as the red and blue tipped one looked at the thief with poison in their glare, "we never asked to be this way!"

"This isn't about you. It's about us becoming rich, dah-lings!" The second thief cried out.

"You wanna be rich? Get a life _and_ a job while you're at it. Piplup, bubble beam," she said.

"Glaceon, ice shard!" One of the other girls yelled.

"Pidgeot, you're up. Gust," the third girl said, as she let out a pokemon.

"Azurill, use- not you Psyduck! Grr," Aqua said in annoyance.

"Psyduck?" It asked. Aqua face palmed and returned it, holding a protective stance in front of the vase.

"Verde, guard Aqua. Aqua, guard the vase and Rojillo, get the dude, I'll handle the rip off French one," one of the girls said.

"On it Sapphire," the three girls chorused.

"I AM NOT A FAKE FRENCH THIEF SWEETIES!" She yelled.

"Piplup, bubblebeam and attack the Crobat," Rojillo said.

"Glaceon, use blizzard on the other Crobat." Sapphire smirked.

The two attacks joined forces and knocked both Crobats down.

"Verde, you know what to do!" Sapphire yelled. Verde's glow had a pink tint before disappearing as the lights blinked on. A loud noise penetrated their ears and uniformed men came rushing in.

"They're the dirty mean thieves!" Rojillo exclaimed. Everyone sweatdropped. All the pokemon were returned and the girls left.

* * *

><p><strong>Later that night...<strong>

The four girls, now sitting on their beds were chatting.

"Do you think we'll ever be normal again or even live a normal life?" Verde asked. The three shrugged.

"Leaf, they'll be after us no matter what. Even if we were normal again, it'd be harder to protect ourselves," Rojillo said after thinking.

"Good point Dawn. Remember our last encounter with _them_?" Aqua asked. Everyone shuddered. _They_ were the reason the girls are who they are now. The reason for their break ups.

"Hard to believe we've only known each other for two years and a few months and yet we're the best of friends," Sapphire said out loud. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"May, we're all in the same situation. We've learned to trust each other after the _incident_," Aqua answered.

"True. I wish _that_ never happened. Misty, you get the lights," Dawn mumbled.

* * *

><p><strong>That night two and a half years ago...<strong>

Four girls were sitting in a room, strapped to chairs. They never met before now and had just been captured by the people they wanted to hide from.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine," a man said. The girls shuddered at his voice and his presence. One by one, they were untied and dragged into an odd machine. Once they were all in, it started.

The push of a button.

The sound of a click.

The light from the machine.

The cries of the girls.

A burning sensation.

Another button.

It was done.

The girls were let out and they fell to all fours. They were surrounded by a spiral of colored light, which then disappeared into their bodies.

"It's complete. I have awakened the power in the vessels! I did it," the man said. The girls looked at one another.

"Growlithe, attack," he said as his pokemon appeared from the corner. It obliged and ran. The girls backed against the wall, crossing their arms in front of them. They awaited the pain from the attack.

"Is it over?" The bluenette asked. They looked and gazed in awe at the dome of colors that engulfed them. They gasped but the man gave a grin.

"You ARE the girls I've been waiting for!" He exclaimed. The girls looked at him in confusion.

* * *

><p><strong>Back to present night...<strong>

"What do you think it means? Is it that terrible we aren't allowed to go back?" Dawn asked.

"I don't know. We left to save everyone we care about from getting hurt, will it hurt now? We have the powers to keep them safe and we have joined a organization that's keeping us safe so I don't know," Leaf concluded.

"It would be nice to see them again..." May mumbled. Dawn shook her head.

"From what we told each other, they probably moved on," Misty said. Everyone looked down.

"He's probably dating one of his fan girls," May muttered.

"Yeah," they all said.

"Hey, let's call Looker. Maybe he has something for us," Leaf said. Everyone nodded and pulled out their phones.

Ring... Ring... Ring... Click!

"Hello?" A voice asked.

"Looker, we were wondering if you had anything for us. Maybe we could go to our homes and see our family?" Misty asked.

"I'm afraid I can't let you go home but I will allow you to go to a new region, a school opened up there and the school has two famous jewels representing the school crest. A new team thinks the jewel has something to do with a legendary pokemon that roams the skies there as well as another one deep in the ground. I was planning on enrolling you s-"

"We're in!" The four exclaimed.

"I'm sending a picture gallery. Leaf, get your laptop," Looker instructed.

Leaf heard a notification ring and grabbed her laptop. She typed in her password and opened up the email. The first picture was of a diamond with sapphires, jades, and opals embedded in it. It had been carved in the shape of what looked like a pokemon. Dawn grabbed a pink pokedex and pointed it to the screen.

"Polaris, legendary bird pokemon of constellations. It is said to add stars in the sky and is responsible for banning pokemon into the sky, creating constellations. Not much is known about the pokemon," it said.

Leaf went to the next picture of a black diamond with darker versions of the jewels on the other one.

"Terrenus, legendary underground pokemon. It is said this pokemon roams under all the regions and is responsible for volcanoes, tsunamis, earthquakes, and any other forms of natural disasters and storms. Not much is known of this pokemon," it said. The girls looked at one another.

The next picture was of the school. It was a huge building surrounded by a healthy forest. The greenest of trees, a bright blue sky, many new pokemon roamed about and soft green grass. A ring of flowers surrounded a marvelous fountain and a path surrounded the flowers and fountain. Flowers outlined the path. The school crest hung proudly above the door.

Leaf zoomed in and there were the two legendary pokemon, back to back. Polaris in the same colors as the jewel. Terrenus was a mirror image of its jewel as well. They gaped at all the images.

"That is some school," May said, breaking the silence. Everyone nodded in agreement.

Looker coughed, telling them he was still there, "your job is to protect the jewels and the school. I trust you'll do well?"

"Yes sir!" The four exclaimed, still looking at the pictures.

"Good, you leave tomorrow," Looker said before hanging up.

The girls sighed before widening their eyes.

"TOMORROW?!" They screamed. The lights were now back on and they hastily grabbed their bags and threw clothes in like there was no tomorrow. By the time they were done, their room was a complete mess. It looked like a hurricane had come through.

"I'm tired... and hungry. Let's sleep." May yawned.

"Okay," Misty said, turning the lights off yet again.

"Goodnight," they all chorused. May and Misty's light snores filled the room. Dawn and Leaf were asleep as well.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day...<strong>

The sheets on the third bed moved and the girl occupying it sat up. The sheets slipped off her head, messing up her chestnut hair. She blinked rapidly, adjusting to the brightness and looked at the clock. 6:59 am.

"How did I wake up this early?" She mumbled, stumbling out of bed. Her sapphire eyes were pools of drowsiness.

"Mmm... May? Can you shut up?" An unusually quiet voice requested. May glared.

"Dawn, how are you awake? I swear I was using my quiet voice," May retorted. Dawn stirred and sat up, rubbing her own sky blue eyes.

"I dunno. Advanced hearing." She shrugged. May rolled her tired eyes and walked into the bathroom with some clothes, earning a quiet protest from Dawn.

"Dang it May, I need to showra!" Dawn yelled, slapping a hand on her mouth.

"Dawn, shut your trap," Misty and Leaf told her.

"Sorry," she said. They heard a flush in the background.

"It' fine. We will probably leave later so why not wake up now?" Misty asked, sitting up. Leaf groaned and rolled off her bed, becoming tangled by sheets.

"I don't wanna wake up," she whined.

"Guess what? You are now," Misty said, her hands glowed and water shot out, hitting Leaf. She shrieked and stood up, still tangled in her sheets.

"May, can ya dry me up?" Leaf asked. The water in the faucet turned off and May emerged, still in the bathroom, she used the red and blue tipped glow to dry off Leaf. May then backed up and slammed the door. Water could be heard hitting the floor of the shower. Dawn grabbed her clothes.

"I'm just gonna use the guest bathroom. It has all my shower products there anyways," Dawn announced, heading out. Misty and Leaf groaned.

"But I really need to pee," Leaf whined. Misty rolled her eyes.

"You are so different in the mornings."

"It's because my brain cells are still sleeping."

"I honestly don't care but I really need to use the bathroom too."

"I know! I rea-"

"Leaf, Misty, Dawn, and May, are you awake?" Looker's voice asked. The two looked at a speaker that was in their room.

"They're in the shower," Leaf said.

"Okay, give me a ring when they're done," Looker said. Leaf's face gave a disgusted look.

"Aw, heck no! I am not gonna propose to ya!" She exclaimed. Misty slapped a hand on her mouth to refrain from laughing.

"Ahem, that's not what I meant," he said. Leaf sighed in relief before widening her eyes.

"Eww! You are not gonna propose to me, right? Propose to Misty, there are way too little boys going for her anyways!" Leaf shrieked, earning the stink eye and a glare from Misty.

"Oh gee, I feel so loved," Misty sarcastically drawled. Leaf blinked before chuckling.

"I uh... I meant call me," Looker said.

"Ewww, I am NOT calling ya," Leaf said. Looker coughed and hung up. Misty face palmed before whipping out a mallet and thwacking Leaf on the head.

"YOU KEEP GETTING THE WRONG FREAKIN' IDEA!" Misty yelled.

"Sorry?" Leaf said. Misty frowned.

"Whatever..."

**30 minutes later...**

May exited and Leaf zoomed past her with a bundle of clothes in her hands. The confused brunette turned around and sweatdropped.

"Yeah, she's kinda crazy in the morning," Misty said.

"Yeah, I never noticed," May replied. Dawn entered and sat on her bed.

May was wearing a red shirt that was well fitted to her figure and a light gray thin jacket. She had denim blue shorts on top of black leggings and black combat boots. A belt snaked around her waist with four pokeballs and her hair was left down.

Dawn had a pink crop top with a white tank top underneath. She had black leggings and she wore pink flats. Bracelets ran up her left arm and a bracelet with four pokeballs that were detachable was included. She had her hair in a low ponytail.

Leaf came out after fifteen minutes with a green long shirt with a black belt on it. She had white leggings and her black tennis shoes. She had a bracelet similar to Dawn's and she put four pokeballs in it. Her hair was in a fishtail braid.

"My turn," Misty announced, grabbing clothes and heading in.

"Okay, Leaf, can ya cook breakfast?" Dawn asked. May nodded and gave a pleading look to Leaf who just laughed.

"Yummy!" May exclaimed. Leaf headed out, leaving Dawn and May to talk.

"Do you think the school is as nice as it is?" Dawn thought out loud. May shrugged.

"We aren't in one of those crazy high school drama movies," May said, deadpanning.

"You never know. Ya think we'll meet _the_ one?" Dawn asked, hearts visible in her eyes. May let a small giggle escape her mouth.

"Looker would never let us get too close to anyone. We're still being targeted and he's letting us be lucky and roam as we please, that should be good enough," May told Dawn.

Dawn frowned and huffed, "I'd like to forget about _him_."

May sighed, "me too."

"All I remember is his cold stare and black eyes," Dawn said. May looked at the ceiling. A blurred face showed, the only thing she could make out was green hair.

"All I remember is he had green hair. Everything from the past kinda went fuzzy after the second encounter with them," May said. Dawn hummed in agreement.

Misty came back after ten minutes. She had a plain blue top with a white pokeball design in the corner. She had sports shorts that were black and blue in color. She had her hair in her trademark side ponytail and had a cord rope bracelet. She had sneakers on and her pokeballs were in a bracelet like Leaf and Dawn.

Something that went unmentioned were the black chokers with a jewel in the center. These were much more than chokers, these are what they wore when they weren't on missions. It keeps them from accidentally using their powers. May had a bright blue sapphire that went with her eyes, Dawn had a pink diamond, Misty had an aquamarine, and Leaf had a jade. The girls wished they didn't have the chokers, heck, they wished they didn't have their powers at times. Their powers are the reason they couldn't be in their home regions. They were currently in Kalos, which is the furthest they could go up until the new region, the Harkstone region.

"I hope everything will be fine in the new region," Misty said. The two nodded and May smiled dreamily as the aroma of food fluttered into the room. Leaf entered, a tray of food on it. Pancakes, bacon, eggs, waffles, toast, jam, and a pitcher of juice and cups. The girls walked over, taking something to help Leaf.

"Oh yeah, we should call Looker." Misty grabbed her laptop and logged onto the agency's website and clicked on the video chat.

"Hi Looker!" May exclaimed. Looker nodded once his face appeared.

"You'll be leaving at ten. Better eat up. We'll drop you off, leave your luggage at the reception desk here right now. It'll be shipped there and waiting for you. Would you like a entrance by sky diving or we land the jet?" He asked.

"Sky dive. I'd like to see their faces," May said, laughing.

"Always gotta make a unforgettable entrance." Dawn winked. Looker nodded.

"But no one would be there," Leaf said.

"Actually, the school started a month ago. By the time you get there, they'll all be eating lunch in the courtyard. You'll all have the last name of Joyas," Looker announced.

"As in, Spanish for 'jewels'? Oh wow Looker," May said. They all looked at her in surprise. May huffed and bit a piece of bacon.

"I can be smart too," she said.

"Sorry, anyways, we still keep our normal names, right?" Leaf asked. Looker nodded.

"Can we add streaks in our hair? To stand out a bit. Because I am _not_ wearing a wig," Dawn huffed. Looker sweatdropped.

"Sure. Pink, aquamarine, green, red, and a sapphire blue, right?" He asked. They nodded. Looker signed off and Dawn squealed.

"Streaks, I feel so rebellious!" She exclaimed.

* * *

><p><strong>Pip: I know, quite boring for the first chapter but the second one will have the boys in it.<strong>

**Dawn: Seriously? Do they _have_ to be here too?**

**May: As sad as it is, yes. Yes they do.**

**Leaf: Powers? Agents? You are crazy.**

**Pip: I've been reading a lot of fics with agents and powers. I wanted to make one where you girls have them.**

**Misty: *sigh* Pip, get some sleep.**

**Pip: *looks at clock* It's so early.**

**Leaf: Never mind... review...please?**


	3. Lies!

**Pokemon Fanfic**

**Pip: Hello, thank you to anyone who reviewed. I would be specific but I'm writing this in advance before school starts again.**

**Misty: When does your school start again?**

**Pip: Tuesday! Kinda bad, I mean, I would love to celebrate Martin Luther King Jr's b-day but we had no school on Monday last week. People kept mixing up everything. Some didn't bring their instruments and probably got yelled at or something.**

**Dawn: That sucks.**

**Pip: At least I didn't have to worry about forgetting my gym uniform. XD **

**Leaf: Where's May? I thought she'd do the disclaimer.**

**Pip: Eating like there's no tomorrow. They have bluk berry shaved ice. *jabs thumb to the left***

**Dawn: Bluk berry shaved ice? Ooh! *runs***

**Misty: Did you just give Dawn her own thing she's addicted to?**

**Pip: Yup. Trying to make a running joke in the story, just for laughs. That is, if I'm actually funny.**

**Leaf: Of course you're funny.**

**Pip: *coughs* Lies**

**Misty: Whatever. Pip doesn't own Pokemon**

**Pip: Except for this one time I forgot the disclaimer but I fixed it before anyone could see.**

**Misty: Just shut up.**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

The girls were sitting on their beds, playing on their phones and whatnot. Misty had already placed the luggage up front and they now waited for the call saying to get ready.

"Girls, the Harkstone region is just one and a half hours away," Leaf said.

"That's good. I'm glad we won't be cooped up on the way," Dawn said, applying pink nail polish on her hands.

"I thought we were gonna put streaks in our hair," May said.

"Oh shoot, I forgot. We'll do it on the ride," Dawn replied.

The girls looked at the clock, 9:47. They looked at one another and shrugged. Looker, he seems responsible but don't judge a book by its cover.

"Looker is so irresponsible," Leaf said.

Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Click!

"Speak of the devil pokemon," May mumbled.

"What was that Miss. May?" Looker asked, raising his brow. May sweatdropped.

"N-nothing," she replied. Looker shrugged.

"Head outside and grab anything else you need," he said. The girls grabbed their electronics which were their phones, laptops, tablets, and chargers. Along with accessories like head phones.

"Come on," Misty said. They ran out and boarded the jet awaiting them.

"This," Dawn jumped on a pink bean bag, "is one of the few perks of being hunted down."

"Yup, Looker. Got any gadgets?" Leaf asked, plopping onto a green bean bag.

"Yes, I've shipped them there. Dawn, here are the colors you asked for," Looker said as he handed her a bag.

"Thank you, girls. Come on!" She exclaimed, running to the bathroom.

First up was Leaf. Dawn carefully put on the gloves and with steady hands, put on the green dye. It was a beautiful darker shade of sea foam green. Dawn applied it to places that made it look perfect on Leaf.

Then came Misty, her hair was put down and Dawn switched to the plastic gloves in that box. A bright aquamarine or a bright teal blue was soon on her hair, her red hair and the bright blue clashed beautifully.

Then came May, who had a ruby red color applied. Dawn let it dry before adding the sapphire blue to the tips of the red and a few new places. The colors looked as if they were made to be in her hair.

The girls sat Dawn down, washing their plastic gloves thoroughly and then drying it before taking the vibrant pink and gliding it on her hair. The bright pink clashed with her navy blue hair, looking amazing and the strands of hair with pink sprung to life.

They laughed and looked at the mirror, it would now be their trademark style.

"We'll call ourselves the jewels! A pink diamond, a sapphire and ruby, a jade, and an aquamarine," Dawn said. They nodded in agreement.

3...

2...

1...

"THE JEWELS!" They cried, holding their hands high and lifting a leg off the ground.

"That sounds kinda cheesy... like nachos," May said, breaking up the moment.

"Seriously May? Ruining the moment?" Misty asked. May laughed.

"Whatever, let's wash the gloves and dry them so we can apply two more coats in thirty minutes, than another one fifteen minutes before we leave so they're really good," Dawn said.

"Fine, chop chop!" Leaf said.

"Yes ma'am," they responded quickly. Soon the gloves were as they were before with tints of the colors used.

They went to the main cabin in the jet and sat there, playing on their electronics while they charged. Dawn snuck a few pictures of everyone with their hair and posted it on her private blog, only her friends could view it.

Dawn was giggling silently at the odd expressions she had captured.

May was playing "Bounce Ball". She was currently plotting to kill level 14 on the space level. **(A/N It's a real game)**

Misty was playing "Battle Run", grinning like a mad man as she killed racers in her path. **(A/N That's a real game too)**

Leaf was writing a story on Pokepad, a online writing website.

They hadn't noticed that time flew by until 20 minutes before they reached the designated area.

"OH SHOOT! GIRLS, THE BATHROOM!" Dawn yelled. They scrambled to the bathroom and reapplied the dye. After fifteen minutes, Looker entered.

"Girls, get the packs on," he said. They nodded and slipped their electronics in the pockets of the pack. They slipped their arms and legs in the bands and put their hats on carefully. The slapped the goggles on their heads and got ready to jump.

"NOW!" Looker yelled. Leaf opened the door and jumped out. Dawn followed, then Misty, and finally May.

"This is so awesome!" May screamed.

"But first... lemme take a selfie!" Dawn sang.

"SHUT UP!" Misty yelled.

"Guys, pull the things!" Leaf yelled, pulling on the grip. The parachute flew out and she slowed in speed. The other followed and they safely landed on the ground, attracting the attention of students.

"OH ARCEUS! AN INVASION!" Someone screamed. May took off her helmet and goggles and took off the pack.

"We're the new students actually, no invasion." She deadpanned.

"Oh..."

"Yeah, the name's May Joyas. These are my... sisters," she said. They took everything off.

"Misty Joyas."

"Dawn Joyas."

"Leaf Joyas."

Everyone stared at them.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

Dawn grabbed her phone and let out a nervous laugh.

"Sorry, my driver saying he left," she said. Everyone gave them weird looks as they grabbed the packs and walked in.

"Uh... we're here. The new students?" Misty asked.

A lady with long navy blue/black hair came out. She had a flower in her hair and a Munna and a Musharna floating by her. She was clad in a lab coat that was completely buttoned up and she wore glasses on her face.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Fennel. I'm a scientist but I work here as a secretary. Follow me, I have your schedules and I'll personally escort you," Dr. Fennel said.

"Well let's go," Misty said.

They followed Dr. Fennel to the office and got their schedules.

_Period 1:_

_Pokemon Breeding: All_

_Period 2:_

_Art: Dawn_

_Music: May_

_Gym: Misty_

_International Languages: Leaf_

_Period 3:_

_Algebra: May and Leaf_

_ILA: Dawn and Misty_

_LUNCH!_

_Period 4:_

_ILA: May_

_Algebra: Misty_

_Science: Leaf and Dawn_

_Period 5: _

_ILA: Leaf_

_Algebra: Dawn_

_Science: May and Misty_

_Period 6:_

_History: May, Misty, Dawn, and Leaf_

_Period 7:_

_Curricular Extension: All_

_Period 8:_

_Coordinating: May and Dawn_

_Pokemon Battling: Leaf and Misty_

They were okay with the schedules and were thankful for the classes they all had together.

"We'll start with Pokemon Breeding. It's room 101 in this hall..."

**54 minutes later...**

They finally finished touring the school.

"Okay, head back to your rooms and finish unpacking. You should be done by your Period Six class, which you all have together," Dr. Fennel said. They nodded and walked to their room.

Their room was bigger than the standard student's room. It had four parts. The bedroom quarters, a kitchen if you don't want school food, a study room, and a pokemon room.

Misty's bedroom was a aquamarine, white, and black themed room. Her pillow cases were white while black sheet covered her bed. On top of that lay an aquamarine throw. Her electronics were on the opposite side of her room and a mini lounge area in the corner with a aquamarine bean bag and bookshelves were there. A white rug and another aquamarine throw with pillows were there. Then there was her closet and bathroom. She had a case with her many badge cases and a plaque with the names of gym challengers she had faced.

Dawn's was pink, navy blue, and white. Her pillow cases were white as well. The sheets were navy blue and topped with a pink throw. She had a little table with a mirror on one side with make up and the closet next to that with a full body mirror. She had a desk with her electronics and a lounge area much like Misty's except in her select colors. Dawn displayed her ribbon cases and ribbons as well as two ribbon cups. In the middle, half a ribbon was displayed, her favorite one.

Leaf's was a jade green, black, and white. Much like Misty's and Dawn's, she had white pillow cases, dark colored sheets, and her select color throw. She had her closet and a desk with electronics. She had a lounge area like the other two and another corner had book cases filled with books. She had a green rug spread out and leaned pillows against her bed, like another lounge area. She displayed her badges in a case like Misty.

May's was a ruby red, sapphire blue, and black themed room. More so sapphire blue and black than ruby red. Her pillow cases were red but her sheets were black with a sapphire blue throw on top. Her lounge corner was black and blue with a little white. She had her electronics set up and a case to display her ribbons in their cases and the three ribbon cups she had won. She had a half of a ribbon standing proudly in the middle.

They looked at the time.

"Come on, we have to get to Prof. Juniper's room for history," Leaf said, grabbing the supplies needed for that class. The others followed suit and Dawn led them to the History Room. By the time they got there, everyone was sitting in their seats.

"Class, I's like you to meet the Joyas sisters," Prof. Juniper said.

"Is it true you sky dived?" Someone asked.

"Yup. We had to rush here so it was the best we could do," Dawn said.

"Ah, sky diving cuties," a voice said, breathing down Dawn's neck. She deadpanned and her fist shot up, hitting him.

"Hehe, oops. But dude, this," Dawn used both pointer fingers to make a box around her head and to her knees, "is my private square. You just popped my bubble!"

"Conway! Sit down!" Prof. Juniper scolded. He got up and walked to his seat.

"I'm Dawn Joyas. These are my sisters, May, Misty, and Leaf," Dawn said. Everyone nodded. Prof. Juniper scanned the room and saw four empty seats next to each other.

"I'd like your four to sit right there," Prof. Juniper said, pointing at the seats. They obliged and sat down.

'This will be an easy A,' May said through telepathy.

'Duh, it comes easy for you,' Dawn retorted. May rolled her eyes. Misty noticed May's eyes flash purple but excused it as her seeing things.

What they all didn't notice was that all their eyes flashed the color of their glow.

"Who can tell me the year that someone ended pokemon slavery and who it was?" Prof. Juniper asked. May's hand shot up.

**Later...**

After class had ended, it was curricular extension. Here, it meant that the students were allowed to do as they please or make up any work.

"Guys, we should go investigate the students. A lot of evil organizations have a habit of recruiting people our age. It would be the easiest way to get into the school," Misty said.

Leaf nodded and they went to their room to drop off their stuff. They looked at their gadgets and took the donee that would blend in. Such as communicator earrings, slingshot hair tie with a pearl bracelet, rocket boots that activate when you press a button, stun gun wrist watch, and special contacts.

"Let's split up. Leaf will that the west hall, Dawn will take the east hall, Misty with take the north hall, leaving me to take the south hall," May said.

"Ditto, communicate using our code names," Leaf said. They nodded and split up.

**Misty**

After splitting up, Misty wandered around. She saw a shadow stretch across one of the corridors. She wondered why it was so dark, so on instinct, she followed it. She saw a door slam shut and realized this person had led her to a room in the intersection where the four halls meet. She leaned her ear on the door.

"Do you think we'll actually be able to do it?" A voice asked. Misty furrowed her brows. What do they mean?

"You idiot, we have to. We just have to," another voice replied.

"Stop making yourself sound desperate," another voice said. Someone scoffed.

"As if, me, desperate?" One other voice said.

Misty kept her mouth shut and listened, she didn't hear the footsteps behind her.

"Aqua, you there?" May's voice said.

"Ditto," Misty replied quietly.

"Turn around," Dawn said. Misty turned and nearly yelped but Leaf slapped her hand on Misty's mouth.

"We all found someone who led us here," Leaf explained. Misty nodded. They walked away.

"Who do you think they are?" May asked. Everyone shrugged.

"All I know is that they're students," Leaf said out loud.

"Yeah, we'll investigate tomorrow. They sound like they're planning something," Misty said. She furrowed her brows, thinking back to the part of their conversation she had heard.

"We should do something else, we only have thirty minutes until the next class," May said, looking at her stun gun wrist watch.

"Let's choose our pokemon. We have coordinating and battles," Dawn said.

"Good idea, I hear they make the new students demonstrate their skills. We should plan our pokemon and Misty and I can tell each other our pokemon to plan battle strategies," Leaf said.

"Go Jewels!" They yelled quietly.

**(A/N since Dawn has a Togekiss, I'm making her use it and I'm gonna choose a pokemon close to Togekiss since I usually have May use one)**

**Normal POV**

The girls went to their rooms and let out their pokemon.

"I'll go with Togekiss and Piplup," Dawn said.

"I'll do... Sometimes I wish my mallet was a pokemon... Azurill and Gyrados," Misty said after thinking.

"How about Pidgeot and Breloom?" Leaf asked.

"Ooh, this is hard. Uhh... I'll do Altaria since it'll be her first contest appeal and Glaceon," May decided.

The pokemon who weren't chosen were sad until the girls brought them to the pokemon room, where they could play and battle as well as eat. Munchlax had his own special area with 'May's Pink Surprise' to keep him from eating all the food.

"Okay guys, have fun and don't mess up my room," Dawn chirped. We laughed and split into our two groups. Dawn and May left for coordinating and Leaf and Misty left for battling.

"I wonder who we'll meet in class," Dawn said.

"I dunno, hope they're nice," May said, leaning forward slightly.

"I know. I hear they have a got a famous coordinator for a teacher. I'm so excited!" Dawn cheered.

"Are you saying _we_ aren't famous coordinators too?" May laughed. Dawn rolled her eyes.

"You have a point. I have two ribbon cups and you have three," Dawn noted.

They continued walking until they reached the coordinators room. It was a pretty big room, bleachers were on the left of the field and a judges panel on the right. A peach haired woman stood tall and proud in the center. She smiled at the sight of the girls and gestured for them to come forward.

"Hello class! These are the new students, May Joyas and Dawn Joyas," the woman said.

"Aren't you Solidad?" Dawn asked. She nodded.

"Oh cool! I loved your contests, they're one of the reasons I became a coordinator," Dawn said. May put her hands on her shoulders.

"Girl, you gotta calm down," May said.

"Hehe, sorry," Dawn said.

"Okay, have you won anything in the world of contests?" Solidad asked. They nodded.

"I'm Dawn Joyas. I've competed in all regions, won two ribbons cups, and tied with her in the Wallace Cup," Dawn said.

"I'm May Joyas, I've competed in all regions as well, won three ribbon cups, and tied with Dawn in the Wallace Cup," May said.

"But I've never heard your last names before but I have heard two girls with the same first names," Solidad said.

"We have our stage names and our real names," May and Dawn answered quickly.

"Ah, would you show us an appeal?" Solidad asked. Everyone cheered, except for four people in the bleachers.

Dawn walked up and May stood at the sidelines.

"Piplup, Togekiss, spotlight!" Dawn cheered, throwing her pokeballs in the air. Piplup came out surrounded by bubbles and Togekiss with hearts.

"Piplup, use whirlpool and then hop on Togekiss!" Dawn commanded. Piplup made a whirlpool before hopping on Togekiss.

"Now, Togekiss, go inside the whirlpool than use the glowing spheres combination!" Dawn cried.

Togekiss went insider and used aura sphere and Piplup used bubblebeam. Their moves were pummeled by the whirlpool, causing it to sparkle. Piplup then jumped in and spun, sending bubbles to spiral around, creating a magical sight. Togekiss flew high and created a giant aura sphere, sending it down and destroying the whirlpool, causing the room to be filled with falling water and Piplup used bide, giving him an amazing appearance in the falling water.

Solidad clapped and others joined in. May stepped up and gave Dawn a high five who responded with "Good Luck."

"Altaria, Glaceon, take the stage!" May yelled, her two pokemon popped out gracefully and skillfully.

"Use combination musical melody!" May yelled.

Glaceon hopped on Altaria who flew up and she jumped off, spinning while using ice beam, creating a spiral of ice. Glaceon began to 'sing', which hit the ice and bounce off. She used ice shard upwards, causing it to 'snow' and Altaria flew around creating ice sculptures. She then used perish song, which bounced off the ice creating a beautiful melody. She also used sing as well and the two songs merged together in harmony. Glaceon used shadow ball and then ice shard, shattering it and used mirror coat, surrounding her in a beautiful dome. Altaria used mist and sang with perish song and sing, using a sinister tune and Glaceon used blizzard to add to the atmosphere and then hyper voice, shattering the sculpture's of ice and the icy prison trapping her.

"Amazing, the both of you," Solidad said in awe to May and Dawn.

"We aren't _that_ good," Dawn said, blushing lightly.

"Dawn, give yourself some credit, please?" May asked. Dawn smiled. "Sure."

They didn't notice one of the students looking at them with curiosity and the other two glaring at the two.

**Meanwhile in pokemon battling...**

Misty and Leaf looked at each other with determined eyes.

"Pidgeot, use gust!" Leaf shouted.

"Gyrados, counter with dragon rage!" Misty yelled. The two pokemon attacked, hitting the other. The last battle ended with Breloom winning. Misty had to beat her.

"Pidgeot, use agility then wing attack!" Leaf shouted. Misty smiled in glee.

"Gyrados, you know what to do!" She shouted. Leaf gave a puzzled expression before her eyes widened.

Gyrados used icy wind and charged up for hyper beam. Leaf wasn't able to call back Pidgeot fast enough, hyper beam made an instant K.O. Leaf smiled and walked up to Misty.

"Nice moves," she complimented. Misty nodded.

"You too. You had me going with the first battle," Misty said.

"Good job girls, you may sit now," Drake said.

They sat down but didn't notice the five sets of eyes on them.

"I wonder how May and Dawn are doing," Leaf said. Misty nodded, this earned a sixth set of eyes.

"Okay, get together with a partner, Leaf and Misty, go to Nurse Joy so she can heal your pokemon and partner up.

"Yes sir," they said in unison before getting up and walking over.

* * *

><p><strong>Pip: I lied, the boys weren't included. ;) <strong>

**Dawn: Ha!**

**Leaf: Do them on the last chapter. I can't stand Gary's perverted attitude. Ugh.**

**Pip: Just admit it, you like him.**

**May: Honestly, you three are more dense than me right now.**

**Misty: I will never admit I like him.**

**May: Seriously, even Pip can tell her crush she likes him!**

**Pip: *blushes* Who even said I liked someone!?**

**Dawn: We stalk your personal life.**

**Pip: Pfft. As if. That's it, the guys will be in the next chappie!**

**Misty, Leaf, May, and Dawn: You are not being serious, right?**

**Pip: Mmhm. Ha!**

**Dawn: *mumbles* Review please.**


	4. Let's Have a Battle

**Pokemon Fanfiction**

**Pip: Hello! **

**Dawn: YOLO!**

**Pip: Did you just say YOLO?**

**Misty: Yes, yes she did.**

**Leaf: She heard it and it stuck to her.**

**May: It's annoying the crap out of me.**

**Dawn: *pouts* Meanies.**

**Pip: STOP GETTING OFF TOPIC! Dawn, do the disclaimer.**

**Dawn: Pip doesn't own Pokemon... YOLO!**

**Normal POV**

* * *

><p>May and Dawn were sitting on the bleachers when May felt two pairs of eyes looking at her.<p>

"Dawn, someone's watching me," May whispered. Dawn nodded.

"Same, who do you think it is?" She asked. May shrugged.

May scanned the bleachers and saw a head of green hair. She blinked.

_Could it be him? No... it couldn't. Besides, I don't remember him anyways and he probably doesn't either._

Dawn noticed May's disturbed face.

"Is something wrong?" She asked. May shook her head.

"I thought I saw _him_ but I'm most likely wrong. Besides, I only remember he had green hair. I think that second encounter gave us amnesia or something," May said. Dawn nodded.

"I don't think I'll see _him_, he'd be in battling," Dawn said.

"Lucky. I think he'd be a coordinator. I don't remember," May mumbled. Dawn let out a quiet giggle.

"Okay, I'm going to pair you up. How about May Joyas and... Drew Hayden versus Dawn Joyas and Kenny Kengo?" Solidad asked. The said people walked off the bleachers. May turned to her partner and stuck out her hand.

"Nice to meet you Drew," she said. Drew raised a brow and widened his eyes. He saw she was serious and frowned but shook her hand.

"Likewise. You mentioned you had a stage name, what is it?" He asked. May blinked.

_Actually, Maple is my real name and Joyas is a... never mind_

"Maple, May Maple," she answered. Drew backed up.

"What's wrong?" She asked, tilting her head and letting some of her chestnut locks fall in her face and her sapphire eyes glittered in curiosity.

"It's nothing..." Drew muttered. May felt guilty, she didn't know why.

"I'm sorry if I upset you," she said. He smirked and flicked his hair.

"I'm fine," he said.

Dawn looked at Kenny and Kenny looked at her.

"Do I know you?" She asked.

_Of course, we were childhood friends before you left._

"I don't think so," he answered. She nodded.

"What pokemon do you have?" She asked. He smiled and threw a pokemon in the air.

"Prin-plup!" It cried. Dawn laughed.

"I have Piplup, that's such a coinky-dink," Dawn said, laughing.

"It is, hey, you were great out there. Your friend was too," Kenny said. Dawn blushed.

"Thanks, you seem great too," Dawn said.

"This will be a fun battle," Dawn said. Kenny nodded.

Kenny felt a little awkward, one of his childhood friends just comes back into his life and doesn't remember him. What's more is she has two ribbon cups, he hasn't one to his name! He watched as she played with Piplup and Prinplup while Solidad was pairing everyone else up. Kenny knew someone who would be happy to know Dawn was here but if she doesn't even remember her best friend, how could she remember her ex? The same could be said for Drew.

Drew had a calm expression but in the inside, he was quite nervous and awkward. Here he is, with the girl he still loves who broke up with him but she doesn't even remember him. He really wanted to ask why she broke up with him but it might ruin the only chance he has to get her back. He let out his Roselia and she gave him a thornless rose. He held it out and she reluctantly took it.

"Is this for me?" She asked.

"Of course it is airhead," he said. She blushed.

"The name is May you walking piece of grass. Hmph," she said, turning her head to the left. Drew smirked, happy that she at least still had her attitude.

"Say, are you from Hoenn?" He asked. She went silent, slowly nodding.

_Wait, I shouldn't tell him a thing. For all I know, he could be here to steal the jewels!_

"Nope, I'm from Kalos," she said, lying. Boy, she felt guilty.

Dawn felt a stab of nostalgia when she looked at Prinplup.

"Do I know you?" She quietly asked. She shook her head.

"It's probably because it's the evolved form of Piplup," she answered.

**In the battle class...**

"Misty, pair up with Ash Ketchum and Leaf pair up with Gary Oak," Drake said.

"Why hello Leafy, nice to see you again," Gary said as Leaf walked next to him.

"Again? What do you mean again? I've never met you. What do you mean 'Leafy'?" She asked, crossing her arms.

Gary felt as if he had been stabbed and looked at her. He swore her eyes flashed green but he let it slide.

"Never mind..." He muttered. She bit her lip in guilt.

Ash stared, wide eyed and mouth hanging open. There she was, the girl of his dreams. The girl that was once his. Pikachu hopped on her shoulder and she jumped.

"Is your Pikachu always that friendly?" Misty asked, a little creeped out.

"Pika pi..."

"I'm sorry! I just don't know you," Misty said, petting Pikachu.

_She doesn't remember?_

"Heh heh, he always gets excited around new people, right buddy?" He asked.

"Pi! Pikachu!" Pikachu yelled. (But Ash!)

"Awww, he's so sweet. I'm gonna like the little fur ball," Misty said. scratching Pikachu's chin, causing small bolts of electric to be released from his cheeks. Misty felt strange, like she had done it before. She looked at Ash who was staring intently at her. She turned her attention to the lovable electric mouse pokemon and she laughed.

Leaf was busy scowling at the perverted player standing before her. He had currently been trying to gain her attention, disgusting the brunette.

"Your eyes are magnificent you know," Gary said. Leaf blushed lightly but the scowl still took over her mouth.

"Nothing you say, do, or try is going to work," she said, scoffing. Gary frowned and stopped.

_She doesn't remember me..._

He sighed, making Leaf look at him.

I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings," she said quickly. He looked at her.

"It's nothing, you just remind me of someone I used to know," he replied. She slowly nodded.

"I guess you remind me of this dude I used to date but I don't remember him," she said. Gary gave a light smile.

_At least she somewhat remembers me..._

"Will Leaf Joyas and Misty Joyas come to the office? A package has just been dropped off," a voice said through the speakers. Misty and Leaf returned their pokemon, running at a speed that left everyone a little creeped out.

**Back to the coordinators...**

May and Dawn were talking with Kenny and Drew due to a dispute that broke out between other students.

"Will May Joyas and Dawn Joyas report to the office? A package has been dropped off," a voice said through the speakers. Kenny and Drew looked up and back to the girls to find out both of the girls and their pokemon disappeared.

"I swear, they were just here," Kenny said. Drew nodded.

"It's almost like they aren't human," Drew muttered, shaking off the thought.

**In the hall...**

The girls met up and gave each other curious glances.

"We met these two guys who seem familiar," Dawn blurted out.

"This dude named Gary thought we've met before," Leaf said.

"Maybe he's the dude you broke up with!" Dawn exclaimed.

"I don't think so, he's such a player. I would _never_ date a player," Leaf said.

"This guy named Ash had a really friendly Pikachu," Misty said.

"The guy I was with had green hair. Weird, huh?" May said.

"Kenny seems familiar in a 'Hi-I'm-your-childhood-friend' kinda way," Dawn said. **(A/N Gee, Dawn, such a good guesser)**

They nodded and continued to quietly make their way to the office, footsteps echoing in the halls.

Dawn leaned forward to look at the girls' faces and she gasped.

"Your eyes are slightly glowing!" She exclaimed, pulling out a make up case and looking at hers. They looked at each other.

"Why are May's eyes purple while everyone else seems to have the same color as their glow?" Misty asked.

"I think it's because my glow is blue and red and those two make purple," May explained.

They walked in a confused silence before Leaf spoke up, startling everyone slightly.

"Maybe there's something special about this place," she thought.

"Let's drop it, okay? Maybe she needs us, come on," May said, grabbing their wrists. They squeaked out protests but to no avail. They found themselves in the office.

"Girls, I need you to investigate the library where the jewels are kept. There was strange activity in the room last night," Dr. Fennel said. Dawn shrieked.

"IT'S PARANORMAL ACTIVITY ALL OVER AGAIN!" She screamed. Misty, May, and Leaf bit their lips.

"Dawn, I don't think Duskull is coming. It's probably the thieves looking at the jewel," Leaf said. Dawn sighed in relief.

"Good, that's the Ghostbuster's job," Dawn huffed. They laughed.

"Do we go now?" May asked.

"Yes, now hurry," Dr. Fennel said, shooing them off.

They walked to their rooms and grabbed a few quick gadgets and wandered around the library. The library felt lonely with the lack of students, there weren't any at all! Their footsteps seemed to echo even on the carpet and the librarians trudged along like the undead. The only sounds heard were the yawns and snoring from the teachers and the squeaking of library cart wheels. Dawn threw disgusted looks at the place.

"It's so dusty and lonely." She coughed.

"SHH!" A librarian shushed and Dawn rolled her eyes.

"Well I'm sorry the library is taking a toll on my health, geez," she muttered.

Leaf face palmed and May and Misty groaned, earning another shush.

"Dawn, keep your sarcastic remarks to yourself will ya?" Leaf asked. Dawn pursed her lips and rolled her eyes.

They found the jewels, set proudly in a glass case surrounded by a velvet rope. It was the only place kept clean. They stared in awe at the jewels.

"I see you've come to visit the jewels. These two pokemon have never been found, they're said to be locked away in the jewels. Those jewels were found when they started building the school," a voice said. The girls jumped and looked at the person behind them.

"Hello, I'm Professor Rowan. Forgive me for startling you. Have you heard of these pokemon?" He asked.

"Yeah. Terrenus and Polaris," Dawn answered.

He gave a huff of approval and walked away.

"Locked away? Impossible. How could a pokemon be locked away in a jewel?" May asked.

"I don't know. More mystery eh? Sort of blurred out pasts, a thief, weird pokemon, and crazy stuff," Leaf said.

"Let's hope the popular peach doesn't get to us by lunch," Dawn said. May raised a brow before it dawned on her.

"Oh, the secret code for the b word," she said. Dawn nodded.

"Come on, we gotta investigate," Misty said.

They strayed off, investigating the area for clues to who had been in the library the night before. Leaf gave a two finger salute, meaning she had come up with nothing. Dawn, May, and Misty mirrored her after a while before their attention turned to the jewels. The case and the velvet ropes, the only things they haven't checked. May bravely walked over and inspected the rope and case, something the librarians hated with a passion. Apparently they don't have the freedom to touch school property now. She motioned for the girls and pointed to a little machine on the rope that Leaf gently picked off.

"It's a bug of some sort, it's very high tech," she said. May gasped.

"The thief has connections, good connections. We should watch out or predator could become prey," May said. They nodded as they inspected the case for any bugs of some sort and anything out of the ordinary.

"This bug is our only lead as of now, huh?" Dawn asked. Misty nodded and looked at the advanced piece of machinery that was a potential threat. There were little lines of electricity flowing and tiny red wires with a mini black screen. There was a detector of some sort and Misty covered it with her hand, making its prongs loosen.

"I think it was set to activate something when the lights went out," she deduced. Leaf took the bug, placing it in a small container and pocketing it.

"Whatever it is, we'll send it to Looker," she said. The girls walked out and Dawn heaved a sigh.

"We only have one piece of evidence. I feel like we're in one of those cheesy dramas," she mumbled. May patted her back.

May made a sharp turn, leaving the girls confused. She let her hands glow faintly and looked around before dropping her hands to the side.

"I thought someone was watching us," she said. Dawn looked at her.

"Ouyay eltfay tiay ootay?" She asked. (You felt it too?)

"Esyay, Iay oday," May replied. Spoink latin, eh? (Yes, I do.)

"Uysgay eway houldsay ontinuecay niay uroay oomsrat," Misty said. Leaf groaned. (Guys we should continue in our rooms.)

"Omecay eforebay nyoneaay indsfay utoay," she mumbles as she walks faster, the girls following her swiftly. (Come before anyone finds out.)

They ran to their rooms after running into a few wrong ones. They ran into Leaf's room, the most secure of all rooms because of the custom lock. They sit on her bed and take the necessary precautions by Leaf's orders by locking the door and making sure no one can hear, checking for any bugs, and whatnot. In May's case, it meant getting pretzels and water for the time being.

"So, I think we should step up our games," Leaf said.

Crunch! Crunch!

"Yeah, I think either someone from our pasts are here or the thief knows we're here," Dawn says.** (Is she psychic or what!?)**

Crunch! Crunch! Glug!

"I'm going with the thief knows. The first choice seems unlikely," Misty proposed.

Crunch! Crunch! Glug!

"We'll communicate through telepathy and more often, okay?" Leaf asks.

Crunch! Glug! Crunch! Crunch!

"Okay, especially since we definitely won't have as much classes together," Misty says.

Glug! Crunch! Crunch! Crunch! Glug! Crunch!

"Maybe we should-" Dawn looked at May, who stopped midway while eating her pretzel, getting the message to shut up.

"As I was sayi-" May bit down on the pretzel slowly, well aware of their stares.

Crunch! Crunch! Crunch! Glug!

"Seriously May?" Misty deadpanned. Leaf groaned and hid a small smile.

"Sorry," she replied sheepishly. Leaf snorted and May smiled.

"As I was saying," her eyes darted to May, "Maybe there's something special with the jewels. Maybe pokemon are trapped in there."

"That sounds a little silly," May remarked. Dawn shot her a glare. "I'm just saying."

May rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue. Dawn gave a small smile and laughed.

"How about we go outside and train? We can battle and stuff. Besides, we have special permission to do as we please," Leaf said.

"Agreed, I'd like to train," Misty replied. May gave a hum in agreement as she bit her pretzels and Dawn shrugged, getting up. May led them out the door but she stopped in her tracks just a few feet away from the exit.

"There's the mean cabbage head," she muttered. He turned and flicked his hair.

"Hey June, where are you going? Students should be in their rooms by now. I needed to get my pokemon from Nurse Joy," he said.

May smirked and ignored the teasing, "Well, my friends and I have special permission to do as we please and we're going outside to train."

Drew raised a brow, "Special permission?" Misty piped up.

"Yup, we have special permission because we're pretty famous." _And we're agents who need to investigate stuff._

"Oh really? Perhaps my friends and I can join you," he said.

"Sure. You never got to witness our awesomeness firsthand. As in, let's have a battle," Dawn said.

Drew smirked and stuck out a hand which Dawn shook, "It's on."

* * *

><p><strong>Pip: My shortest chapter yet.<strong>

**May: What about the prologue?**

**Leaf: *facepalms***

**Dawn: Seriously May? The prologue wouldn't technically count.**

**May: Sure it doesn't.**

**Misty: Okay, just shut up. *grabs a roll of duct tape* **

**Pip: Geez. Anywho, anyone else have snow? I do, it's nice. XP**

**Misty: *rolls eyes***


End file.
